ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: It's Playtime with Pooh DVD Trailer
This trailer for Winnie the Pooh 4 episodes. April Pooh Trailer "April Pooh" The Thing and Starfire are walk and dance. The Thing: (gulp) Starfire shows The Thing to dance. Petunia: Tell is all this time. Starfire and The Thing swings and dance. Pooh walks and crawls on the roof and sees Starfire and The Thing. Petunia: True (Pooh: Ooh?) is in can be. Starfire and The Thing dancing and spin around. Petunia: Belly even friends, (Pooh crawls down the lamp and cracked) that's everyday, (Pooh: Oh?) (Pooh falls with the lamp and under Starfire and The Thing) (Starfire: Oh!) (Starfire The Thing rolled over) and the- (crashing) Pooh: Ahababababa. Ooh. Starfire: I'll be my room. (walks off when Pooh was seeing.) Pooh: Oh. (whistle) Starfire: Get your own DVD. Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: It's Playtime with Pooh DVD. Pooh: Oh bother. Kate: (over voice) The episode is, "April Pooh." Piglet: Oh, d-dear. Tigger: Come on Pooh, let's play april pooh! Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh, April Pooh. Available now on DVD. The Good the Bad and the Tigger Trailer "The Good the Bad and the Tigger" Isabella: A whole new world, a dazzlings place I never knew, (Phineas and Isabella flies on Magic Carpet when suddenly, Pooh is drving the rocket car drive at Phineas and Isabella) but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, (Pooh presses the button) (horn honking) that now I'm- (the horn is honking) Phineas and Isabella looks the rocket car when Pooh opens the window and talks to Phineas and Isabella. Pooh: Whoa girl, hop in girl. (Isabella smiles with Pooh) Ooh. (Phineas looks Isabella what she's doing) (whistle) Rowr, rowr. Pooh steals Isabella and off magic carpet, Pooh driving rocket car with Isabella. Isabella: Woohoooooo! (They're drived away) (laughing) Phineas: Hey! You get your own DVD. Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh DVD. Rabbit: Hey, the train stopped. Kate: (over voice) The episode is, "The Good the bad and the Tigger." Pooh: Oh look, and Piglet is dancing. Gopher: Stop for him, don't look at us! Don't look at me! Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh, The Good the bad and the Tigger. Available now on DVD. Bubble Trouble Trailer "Bubble Trouble" Agent Xero: I don't know when, I don't know how, but I think something starting right now, what she'll you'll see- Pooh: Waaaahaaa! (Agent Xero sees Pooh is surfing, then she jump off the rock and swim in the ocean and wait until Pooh is excited) Pooh: Ooh. Whoa. (Agent Xero life up the pool and insults Pooh) Ah, I just I made- Agent Xero: I was singing here. (She throws a starfish at Pooh and she swim under the water) Pooh: Ow. Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh DVD. Piglet: Pooh, where are you? Kate: (over voice) The episode is, "Bubble Trouble." Tigger: Hold on there Pooh, we've got the bubbles. Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh, Bubble Trouble. Available now on DVD. What's the Score, Pooh? Trailer "What's the Score, Pooh?" Narrator: Keep in search room, (Mickey is walking with Pooh) the circle of the life. (Mickey lift up Pooh, but wait a minute is Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow: Hey, that's not Sonic. (Mickey was shocked, he look up Pooh is lifting) Pooh: Ahababababa. Horse: (neighing) Elephant: (Trumpeting) (Mickey drops Pooh, and he ran away) (Pooh stands when animals is running away) Pooh: (coughing throat) Roar! Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh DVD. Eeyore: Alright Rabbit, let's do it. Kate: (over voice) The episode is, "What the Score, Pooh?" Pooh: Tigger, can we have the score? Tigger: Yes, Pooh take the high score Pooh. Kate: (over voice) Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: Playtime with Pooh, What's the Score Pooh? Available now on DVD. Category:Trailers